


Olaf Meets Samantha

by jdale



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdale/pseuds/jdale
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Olaf Meets Samantha

“It looks like there’s a settlement off at about one o’clock, sir,” Carter pointed out.

Before O’Neill could respond, the team was approached by a small white being about three feet tall with what looked like sticks for arms and a carrot for a nose.

“Hi! I don’t think we’ve met!” it said. “I’m Olaf, and I like warm hugs!”

With a bemused smile, Carter dropped to one knee and replied, “I’m Sam.”

Olaf’s eyes widened. “Sam? As in _Samantha_?”

Seeing Carter nod, Olaf threw his arms around her enthusiastically. “Oh my goodness! It’s so great to finally meet you!”


End file.
